Niño solitario
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Max tiene un fetichismo sexual muy extraño, solo le pasa cuando esta ebrio, a todos los del gremio les causa mucha gracia, pero Laki comienza a preocuparse por tal parafilia de su amigo. ¿Que puedes esperar de un niño solitario? "La magia es un deseo de felicidad"


_Me base en un chiste que hace Mashima en el manga, cosa que en el anime esta censurado (por razones obvias xD ) para los que no lean el manga o no sepan de este chiste pues se trata de que en algunas viñetas Mashima dibuja a Max en un posición demasiado... extraña junto a una escoba (si quieren ver busquen "Max y la escoba" en google xD o busquen "Brax" nombre que ya le pusieron a la "pareja" xD )_

_En fin, la idea surgió en un foro donde discutíamos sobre las parejas de Fairy Tail y entonces el tema de Max y la escoba surgió, y empezamos a hacer bromas al respecto. Entonces se me ocurrió ¿que fue lo que llevaría a Max a hacer aquello?_

_Se que solo es un chiste en el manga y yo intento encontrarle lógica donde no hay pero, lo que yo quería era tomar algo gracioso y volverlo serio, mostrando el pasado de Max, se algunas cosas sobre Max y además es un personaje que me agrada mucho, me recuerda a mi en cierta forma, así que ¿por que no hacerle un fanfic y explicar el por que de"eso"? xD_

* * *

**Niño solitario**

Max, un hombre de 24 años, un joven muy atractivo, no había duda, un mago de Fairy Tail, su magia es la de "tormenta de arena", es un mago muy talentoso, aunque, comparado con Natsu, Erza, Gajeel y los demás pues... el no es muy especial. Es una buena persona, muy sociable, se lleva bien con los demás, le gusta hacer amigos pero tiene un problema, tiene ciertos problemas sexuales, cosa que a sus amigos les parece algo divertido, no le dan la precisa importancia. ¿Como paso esto?

Max, el joven mago amigable que todo el mundo conoce no fue siempre así. Nadie lo sabe, no es que el intentara ocultarlo, solo que no deseaba recordarlo. Uno de los mas grandes temores de Max es estar solo ¿por que?. A nadie le gusta estar solo, la soledad duele, aveces las personas buscan estar solas pero muy pocas pueden tolerar la soledad por mucho tiempo. Max conoce lo que es la soledad, la conoce muy bien.

El era un niño muy tímido, poco sociable, enrealidad era todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora, tampoco era un niño muy lindo que digamos. Se alejaba de los demás, no hablaba con nadie, se mantenía distanciado y por lo tanto, al no ser igual que los demás, los niños también lo despreciaban a el. ¿Saben lo horrible que se siente estar solo en el parque? viendo a los demás niños con sus grupos de amigos, mientras el estaba solo en el columpio, viendo como los demás jugaban. El siempre estaba solo y por mucho tiempo pensó que eso era lo mejor, pensó que tal vez estaba hecho para no estar con nadie, incluso llego a pensar que tener compañeros era innecesario, incluso llego a sentir rencor por aquellos niños, aquellos que se burlaban de el, rencor incluso por aquellos que solo se quedaban mirando mientras los demás niños lo golpeaban. ¿Como un niño solitario podría llegar a ser un mago?

La magia es un deseo de felicidad. El quería ser feliz, el quería ser como los demás niños, pero no podía, tenia miedo de ser lastimado, de que ellos no lo aceptaran. Tal vez si se volvía mago podría impresionarlos, tal vez incluso ellos desearan ser sus amigos, quizá así se acabaria esa dolorosa soledad.

¿Por que magia de arena?. La arena, a diferencia de la tierra que se queda firme en donde esta, la arena es abundante, se mueve, desaparece, no se queda en ningún lugar, puedes escribir algo ahí y el viendo se lo llevara, puedes poner un corazón ahí y este podría desaparecer sin dejar un sentimiento de vació, de dolor. Puedes poner un sentimiento ahí y el viendo se lo llevara, de esta forma no saldría lastimado.

Entreno mucho, mucho para poder dominar esta magia, fueron noches dolorosas en las que el sentimiento de soledad invadía su alma, pero el pensar que con esa magia podría sorprender a los demás niños lo alentaba a seguir. Paso meses practicando, solo. Finalmente consiguió dominar algo sobre esa magia, no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para sorprender a los demás.

Corrió al parque emocionado. Se acerco a los demás niños estos lo miraron con mala cara.

-Miren quien esta aquí.

-Es el tonto de Max.

-¿Por que no regresas a la esquina para que puedas hablar contigo mismo?

-¡Vete de aquí, fenómeno!

Max ignoro los cientos de insultos que venían de aquellos niños egoístas, ya no volverían a insultarlo mas.

-Yo puedo usar magia.- Dijo con toda seguridad.

-¿Magia? ¿tu?

-¿Como un tonto como tu podría usar magia?

-Solo estas alardeando.

Max sonrió, esos niños estaban a punto de tragarse sus palabras. Levando una de sus manos, concentro todo su poder mágico en ella, aun no era muy bueno controlándolo, de una caja de arena cercana comenzo a mover los pequeños granos de arena de esta, después un poco mas, hasta que formo un circulo de arena, los niños lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Que mas puedes hacer?

-Aun estoy practicando.

-No es la gran cosa, tengo tíos que hacen cosas mejores que eso.

El se atemorizo ¿que pasaría si no es lo suficientemente bueno para hacer amigos?. Ese sentimiento de temor fue lo que causo que inconscientemente empezara a controlar toda la arena que se encontraba en la caja de arena, la levando y la arrojó toda a la cara del niño que se había burlado de el. Los demás niños se empezaron a burlar divertidos, después de un rato se alejaron un poco y empezaron a hablar entre ellos en susurros.

-Oye Max.- Dijo un niño después de que terminaran de hablar-. Esta bien, puedes juntarte con nosotros.

Al pequeño Max se le iluminaron los ojos, era tal la felicidad que le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no lloraria, no iba a aruinar el momento, si sus nuevos amigos lo veian llorando seguro se burlarian de el mas que nunca. Se fue a jugar con ellos.

Fueron unos momentos muy felices en la infancia de Max, el junto a sus nuevos amigos hacían travesuras, les hacían bromas a los adultos que pasaban por ahí, a los niños que ellos también molestaban, molestaban a los animales que habitaban en el parque, robaban caramelos, usuban la magia de Max para escapar, y Max fue desarrollando poco a poco sus habilidades. Max se sentía muy feliz aunque sus nuevos supuestos amigos solo lo utilizaban por sus poderes mágicos. Pero un día...

-Max.- Dijo uno de los niños-. Ya no te necesitamos.

-¿Q..que?- Pregunto Max pasmado.

-Dije que ya no te necesitamos mas, ahora tenemos un nuevo amigo, y el tiene una magia mucho mejor que la tuya, además la domina mejor.

-¿Que quieres decir?.- Dijo el pequeño mago de arena con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Que no te necesitamos mas, fenómeno, ya vete de aqui.

Fue un dolor muy grande, esos supuestos amigos lo abandonaban por otro mago mucho mas talentoso que el, ¿te que había servido todos sus esfuerzos? entonces recordó el por que había decidido manejar la magia de arena, para que nadie se quede en su corazón. Max estaba furioso, con su magia uso toda su arena y ataco a aquellos que decían ser sus amigos y no eran, los dejo en el suelo muy lastimados, algunos inclusive estaban sangrando pero Max no iba a detenerse ahí, ¿les gustaba molestar a los demás? pues que sientan su dolor. Y con sus poderes siguió maltratandolos, golpeándolos, haciéndolos llorar, que derramaran todas las lágrimas que el había derramado con anterioridad, y aun así la soledad era mas fuerte que nunca. Varios adultos comenzaron a acercarse e intentaron detener al niño para que no matara a sus " compañeros", Max finalmente se calmo pero había dejado a sus antiguos supuestos amigos muy mal heridos, esto no lucia bien, esto iba a tener sus consecuencias, consecuencias severas, así que Max salio corriendo y huyo de esa ciudad. No volvió a saber de aquellos niños.

Camino y camino y camino, y llego, llego a un gremio de magos, el estaba completamente solo y pensó que tal vez era una buena idea tener algunos "amigos temporales" además era un mago. Así que Max, ya adolescente entro a ese alocado gremio llamado Fairy Tail. Nadie sabe, nadie supo y quizás nadie sabrá de su solidario pasado. Era un gremio muy animado, era su oportunidad. El niño solidario se deshizo de su soledad "hablando".

Rápidamente conoció a todos los del gremio, se esforzó a caerles bien a todos, así todos comenzaron a describirlo como alguien extremadamente sociable, incluso algunos dirían que era una persona algo molesta. Siempre participaba en todos los eventos sociales, nunca quería sentirse excluido, participaba en todo lo que podía, le gustaba especialmente estar rodeado de personas, aun mas si eran personas que no conocía, así podría hablarles y hacer mas grande su circulo de amigos. A Max no le gustaba beber, de hecho no soporta el alcohol, pero solo por agradarle a los demás comenzo a beber con ellos, aunque era el primero en caer.

El jamas pensó poder hacer amigos reales, pero lo consiguió, ese era un gremio especial, todos se cuidaban entre si, todos hacían lo que sea para proteger a sus compañeros, poco a poco el dejo de pensar en ellos como "amigos temporales" y los empezó a ver como amigos, amigos de verdad. En los años siguientes a su entrada iso muchos amigos, amigos por los que daría la vida, Cana, Jet, Droy, Levy, Laki, Loke, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, y su mejor amigo Warren. Todos ellos empezaron a formar parte del corazón de arena de el joven. Pero aun así tenia miedo, mucho miedo; miedo a ser abandonado nuevamente, miedo a perderlos, miedo a que ellos no sientan lo mismo que el, la inseguridad aun no se iba, no importaba lo "sociable" que intentaba ser, seguía siendo muy tímido en el fondo.

Ese es el pasado del mago de arena y ¿como comenzaron sus problemas sexuales?

Como todo adolescente, a Max le empezaron a interesar las chicas,es algo natural en el joven adolescente deseé tener relaciones con una mujer, y Max no era la excepción. Pero, no solo era muy tímido para comenzar una relación con una chica, también sabia que no era el momento y en el fondo, muy en el fondo temía ser herido.

Un día le paso algo muy curioso, que hizo que comenzara su desorden mental en cuando a sexualidad se refiere. No era un día del todo normal, todos celebraban el regreso de Lissana. Cana, la mujer que mas le encanta beber en el gremio lo invito a tomar junto a ella, el entusiasmado acepto, el sabia que no se llevaba bien con el alcohol, pero solo para darle gusto a uno de sus amigos haría cualquier cosa. Ahí todo se volvió confuso, el típico alboroto que se forma casi todos los días comenzo, era un gremio muy animado, tal vez mas de lo necesario. Los magos peleaban entre si, bebían, gritaban, arrojaban objetos, era un desastre al cual los miembros estaban mas que acostumbrados. Max se perdió a si mismo.

Max tenia deseos, y con el alcohol se intensificaban, era demasiado tímido para acercarse a una chica. Entonces tomo lo que mas cerca estuviera.

-Jajaja te hubieras visto Max, no puedo creer que hayas tenido sexo con una escoba jaja.- Después de despertar de todo ese desastre, Max se sentía muy confundido, enrealidad no recordaba lo que paso, pero lo supo al escuchar todas las burlas de sus compañeros.

-¡Cierra la boca, Warren! yo estaba ebrio, no sabia lo que hacia. maldición.- Sobra decir que Max estaba muy avergonzado, y molesto con sus amigos por burlarse de el de esa manera.

Fueron pasando los días, casi todo el gremio se burlo de Max por algunas semanas pero después todos lo olvidaron, Max finalmente se tranquilizo, era obvio que no planeaba volver a tomar en su vida, nisiquiera para satisfacer a sus amigos. Pero entonces ocurrió... la mayor desgracia que le a podido pasar a Fairy Tail, algo que hizo cambiar al gremio, drásticamente. El día en que todos desaparecieron.

Los corazones del gremio desaparecieron, Natsu, Lucy, Gray Erza, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Mirajene, la recién regresada Lissana, ¡todos y cada uno de los que fueron a la isla Tenruo desaparecieron!, todos incluido el maestro y Gildarts. Esta de mas decir que fue un día trágico para todo Fairy Tail. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

A los miembros restantes los invadió un dolor inmenso, estuvieron meses buscando, pero era inútil, no estaban en ninguna parte, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Todo se puso mal en el gremio, Muchos de los miembros se comenzaron a marchar, dolía verlos partir pero debían aceptar su decisión, poco a poco el gremio se iba muriendo.

Todos sufrían las perdidas, incluso el pequeño Romeo estaba muy afectado, el pobre niño no pudo sonreír después de aquel día. Jet y Droy también se vieron muy afectados por la perdida de su amada Levy, cada uno intentaba olvidar su dolor a su manera, Jet consiguió una novia, a simple vista parecía que ya había olvidado a Levy, pero todos eran consientes de que eso no era cierto.

Todo se estaba vaciando, ya la gente no le interesaba entrar a Fairy Tail, se volvió un gremio muy pobre, no solo economicamente. Max estaba muy triste, una de las razones por las que le gustaba ese gremio era porque podía hablar con toda esa gente, ahora ya no tenia oportunidad para eso, se volvió algo depresivo, ya no volvió a ser el Max sociable que era anteriormente, se volvió mas callado, y todos notaron este cambio en el, "finalmente se a calmado" decían todos al ver que ya no era el exageradamente sociable de antes. Max volvió a tomar, no para complacer a sus amigos, si no para olvidar su dolor, el a su manera también intento olvidar ese dolor insoportable.

Y volvía a suceder, cada vez que tomaba de mas, volvía a suceder siempre con esa escoba, y todos volvian a burlarse de el, el seguía alegando que era porque se encontraba ebrio pero eso no paraba las burlas de sus amigos. El tiempo paso y Max siguió haciendo eso mientras estaba ebrio, los demás dejaron de burlarse, ya les parecía algo normal, como cuando su amigo Gray se quitaba la ropa sin darse cuenta, era un extraño habito que a todos divertía... en aquello días.

Pero Max no dejo de entrenar, se esforzaba día a día para ser mas fuerte, para superar a todos los que había desaparecido en la isla Tenrou, para cuando volvieran (seguro que volverían ¿verdad?) el podría demostrarles que no iba a quedarse atrás, que podía superarlos, así ellos se sentirían orgullosos.

El gremio no podía estar peor, todos hacían lo posible por mantenerse pero era muy difícil, incluso se llego a pensar en cerrar el gremio pero ¿como hacerlo?. Habían pasado 7 años, 7 largos y vacíos años. El milagro ocurrió, todos regresaron, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y todos los demás desaparecidos hace 7 años regresaron, el gremio jamas se había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo, incluso el pequeño Romeo sonrió nuevamente.

-Vamos Max, bebe conmigo.- Dijo la castaña con entusiasmo.

-Mejor en otro momento.- El dudo, sabia lo que le pasaba cada vez que bebía, pero había olvidado que Cana era muy insistente.

-No seas marica y toma un trago.

-Entonces... ¿así que eres hija de Gildarts? ¿eh?- Dijo Max en un intento por cambiar el tema.

-¡Tu solo bebe!- Dijo Cana acercándose a el, realmente no quería perder.

Maldición.

-¡Q.. que esta haciendo?- Pregunto Lucy al ver el semejante show que hacia Max mientras estaba ebrio.

-Es una gracia que hace cuando toma mucho.- Dijo Warren entre risas.

-¿Todavía?- Dijo la rubia con sorpresa.

Waw esto si que es muy vergonzoso.

-¿Otra vez, Max?- Dijo Laki acercándose a el.

-Oh, callate Laki.- Dijo el mago de arena intentando evitar esa conversación.

-Deberías dejar de profanar ese utensilio de limpieza.

-¿Que?- Había veces en las que Max simplemente no entendía a Laki.- Como sea, solo me pasa cuando estoy ebrio.

-Creo que podría ser mas que eso.- Dijo sentándose al lado de el.

-¿Como que mas que eso?- Dijo impactado, se alejo un poco al momento en que se sonrojaba ligeramente-. Tu estas loca mujer.

-Jeje.- Rió dulcemente-. Me refiero a que podría haber algo psicológico detrás-. Dijo muy segura de si misma mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Algo psicólogo?

-No se, tal vez algo de tu infancia, ¿tuviste problemas en tu infancia?- Dijo Laki sin creerse que enrealidad Max tuviera algún problema en su infancia. Después miro a Max, este se veía deprimido, como si un recuerdo perturbador le estuviera pasando por la mente-. Oh, valla.

-Yo... no tenia amigos cuando era niño, no se por que pero los demás me despreciaban, tal vez por ser diferente, nisiquiera se en que era diferente, yo...- El dolor de esos recuerdos eran tan fuertes, realmente odiaba recordar todo aquello-. Yo me convertí en mago solo para llamar la atención, para que ellos me aceptaran. Me convertí en un mago de arena porque la arena jamas se queda en un solo lugar, el viendo se la lleva con facilidad, así nadie... nadie se quedaría en mi corazón y nadie podría lastimarme.- Agacho la cabeza, el dolor del recuerdo era casi insoportable-. Se que es un deseo egoísta.

-La magia es un deseo de felicidad.- Dijo Laki al momento en que abrazaba a Max, Max solo se quedo quieto, sorprendido al escuchar esas hermosas palabras-. La arena es abundante, nada se queda en ella, como los rencores, el mal de el pasado puede ser llevado por el viendo, tus amigos reales somos los que podemos llevarnos todo ese odio de tu alma.

Max se aferro aun mas a Laki, no quería soltarla, quería tenerla cerca, sentir su calor, su cariño, su amistad, lo que nunca tuvo cuando era niño. Reflexiono sobre sus palabras, jamas lo había visto de ese modo, pero era cierto, ahora tenia amigos, amigos que realmente lo querían.

Todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad, ahora que todos habían vuelto la felicidad estaba muy presente en el gremio. Max quería probar sus nuevas habilidades así que reto a Natsu en una pelea, al principio Max le estaba ganando, para sorpresa de todos pero Natsu logro vencerlo facilmente ¿pero quien le gana a Natsu normalmente?

¿Max a logrado superar su problema al estar ebrio?... pues aun no pero esta en camino de hacerlo. (xD)

**Fin**

* * *

_Sobra decir que de los pocos fanfics que e escrito hasta ahora este es por mucho el mas difícil de todos. Simplemente tarde como mas de 3 semanas en terminarlo, cosa que no me había pasado en otros fanfics, eso se debe a que algunas cosas se me hacían algo incomodas al escribir, al final no puse todo lo que quería al principio pero creo que así es mejor xD_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
